No Way Out
by Aleia15
Summary: Everything has a price, Ichigo enjoys paying it. Grimmjow/Ichigo


**No Way Out**

"I have to go there! I can't stay here doing nothing while Aizen destroys my family and everything that's ever mattered to me!" Ichigo snapped before storming away from the gathered survivors, stubbornly refusing to believe that Kenpachi and the rest were right. There was no way out of Hueco Mundo without Urahara.

And now he was lost.

All around him there was only sand and emptiness. Hueco Mundo extended in every direction, nothing but desert and sky.

He looked around, considering. Which way did he come from? There was nothing to tell him, he could have been walking in circles for all he knew. His shoulders sagging, Ichigo admitted to himself he was never going to find the way out of that place on his own.

"Tired already, Shinigami?"

Ichigo's head snapped up at the voice, his eyes narrowing.

Standing just a few feet away, smirking, was Grimmjow. He was fully recovered from their fight, probably helped along by Orihime and Unohana-Taichou. He had been close to death when Ichigo left, too concerned about the fight in Karakura to think about Grimmjow's well being.

"What are you doing here, Grimmjow?" he asked wearily, too tired to get into another fight with the psychotic Espada. "And how did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard, what with you leaking that monstrous reiatsu of yours all over the place. I'm surprised you haven't been attacked by a Hollow, but then you are as lucky as you are stupid."

Ichigo glared at him, "I have no time for this, Grimmjow," he said walking past him.

"That's not the way out of here, Shinigami. Didn't you hear that spiky haired weirdo? Only a Garganta can take you home."

Ichigo shrugged. "I'll take my chances. I'm not going to wait for the fight to be over so we can be rescued."

Grimmjow laughed harshly. "You really are stupid, Shinigami. You haven't realized yet?"

Ichigo stopped and turned round, furious. "Realized what? We can't open a Garganta without Urahara, only Espa--" He blinked, closing his mouth with a loud snap. Grimmjow arched an eyebrow. "You!"

Another laugh. "Maybe there's hope for you."

"You can open a Garganta." He was really a fool for not realising sooner. Grimmjow had gone several times to Earth to fight him; of course he could open a Garganta.

"Yes."

What were they doing there, then? They needed to go back and get the others out of Hueco Mundo and back to the fight. He turned around. Grimmjow was still looking at him with that amused expression. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "What's in this for you? Why would you help us against your Master?"

"I have no Master," Grimmjow said calmly. "And my help is not for free, anyway."

He should have expected it, he really should have. His hand going automatically to Zangetsu, Ichigo got ready for the fight. Whatever the price, he was going to pay it. And this being Grimmjow, Ichigo knew the cost of his help.

Grimmjow just shook his head, smirking. "That's a good idea, Shinigami, but not now."

Ichigo dropped his hand, puzzled. "Then, what you want from me?"

Before he had even seen him move, Grimmjow was standing in front of him, so close Ichigo could feel his breath on his face. Startled, he took a step back, only to be stopped by a hand sneaking around his waist.

"We'll fight, that's a promise Shinigami," Grimmjow said, his eyes intent on Ichigo's face. "Later, after--I don't care. We'll fight, and this time I'll beat you." His mouth descended over Ichigo's, pressing strongly against his lips.

Ichigo blinked, shocked, and struggled to get free. He remembered, then: whatever the price he was going to pay it.

He stopped and with a resigned sigh opened his mouth to grant entrance to the tongue licking his lips. The kiss was rough and raw, almost painful, and Ichigo found himself responding to it, pushing back against Grimmjow's mouth and chasing his tongue with its own, their breaths coming in harsh pants.

His hands moved to Grimmjow's hair, his fingers tangling in the ridiculously blue locks while a tingling feeling spread through his body. With a jolt he realized he was getting hard.

Ichigo broke the kiss stumbling back a step, and looked at Grimmjow accusingly. "Is this what you wanted? Fine, you got it, now take me back to my friends and all of us to Karakura," he said, still trying to catch his breath.

"That, Ichigo," Grimmjow said calling him by his name for the first time, "is nothing. Just the beginning. Not enough to satisfy me." He looked him up and down. "And not enough to satisfy you, either."

Ichigo shuddered, his mind supplying him with images of what it would take to satisfy Grimmjow. He was right, but damned if Ichigo was going to admit it. He had more pressing matters at hand.

"Fine," he spat, approaching Grimmjow again only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Later, after--" Grimmjow said surprising Ichigo again. "Your friends are waiting, and there's people to kill now. This can wait."

Ichigo nodded speechless.

They went back to where the rest of the Shinigami and Ichigo's friends were waiting.

"Took you long enough, Espada!" Renji said when they finally arrived.

Grimmjow ignored him, looking at Ichigo while he opened a Garganta wide enough for them to pass.

"Don't you dare die now, Shinigami," Grimmjow said when Ichigo passed next to him, the battle at Karakura already visible on the other side. "I'm not done with you."

Ichigo looked at him arching an eyebrow, one would think Grimmjow was worried about his safety but he knew better.

He pressed his lips against Grimmjow's, hard enough to bruise. "Later. After."

Grimmjow's laugh followed him all the way to Karakura.

…


End file.
